


Armor

by usabuns



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experimental Vegebul piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this is a short experimental thing I wrote today. It just kind of....happened, I guess. I needed to get back into my writing groove for the summer, so I thought "Why not start with a classic DBZ fic?" And I've been playing loads of Xenoverse lately so....It all just kinda mixed together and here we are. Whoops.
> 
> I didn't feel like adding any extra tags because I wanted to keep the tags clean from this heheheh... 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think! As always, tell me if there are any typos, as I'm still not certain that I edited this well enough.~

He wears his damned attitude like armor around his body, even though he's already got literal armor shielding his skin. She always saw it as quite a peculiar thing, really; perhaps it was just a way to cope with the loss of his planet, or maybe a way of proving (or, rather, reinforcing) his superiority to 'these stupid Earthlings.'

It was actually pretty endearing, she had to admit; the way he acted so arrogant about his race, when in actuality it was just a shell that hid his most deeply guarded secrets and emotions. Yes, she could tell that he had feelings; his eyes showed his soul enough for her to figure that out. His whole being was so complex and intricate, and perhaps that was why she completely fell for him in the first place. 

It had been such a long time since then; since she had felt truly happy and thought that he reciprocated those emotions back. She found herself unable to truly know for certain, but she still loved him more than she could ever hope to know. Before either of them knew it, though, their relationship had gotten to the point where they had actually slept together, and thus their sweet, half-breed child was born out of wedlock. 

But then, she was still left to wonder if his mind held any feelings for her anymore, or even if he could ever possibly love his newborn son now that they were 'taking a break from things for a while.' She had wanted to marry him and live happily together, she had wanted her son to grow up with both of his parents, and she wasn't going to back down until that happened. 

Had he even loved her in the first place? Or did he simply sleep with her because she was beautiful? No, that couldn't be. She could see it in his eyes, she always could, just how much he cared for her; he looked at her differently from everyone else. Earth had changed him for the better; his emotions were slowly being driven out. No matter how much he attempted to deny the matter, the truth was clear: he loved her, she loved him.

And now, with her legs coiled around his waist and her back pushed up against the wall, their lips locked in perfect harmony, she knows it is true. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. She slings an arm around his neck and releases her mouth to take a quick swig of the vodka in her other hand. His breath on her neck sends shivers up her spine, and she giggles. 

Her breasts press against his chest as he moves closer to her, her white gown crinkling from the force of two bodies colliding, and she haphazardly runs her slender finger through his hair. Her grip on his upper body tightens with every kiss, his suit threatening to tear under the indents her nails leave in the fabric. 

It's moments like these that she's eternally grateful for. He doesn't even need to say it, she can read his face (he's gotten quite a bit better at letting his emotions free when he's around her): "I love you." Through her teeth she breathes passionately as if to reply with "I love you too."


End file.
